Social Democratic Party of Baltusia
The Liberal Party of Baltusia, or the Liberals, are a liberal, pro-democracy party in the Republica Baltusia. As of July 2508, the Liberals are one of the oldest active parties in Baltusia. There have been five Liberal Praetors. History The Liberal Party of Baltusia was originally founded in 2180 as the Liberalism Party. Although it didn’t contest in a federal election until 2184, the party’s historical founder was Neleh Charlton, niece of Praetor Taya Charlton. Charlton, a graduate student at the University of Baltusia in Athosia experimented with this new party. When her uncle found out about the newly registered party, she was forced to leave it. Liberal Libertarian Senator, Mattias Josiah Clemens had heard about the new party and after having just been defeated in a leadership contest again the incumbent Praetor, Clemens left the party and became the first official leader of the party. After Clemens resigned, his son Jaxon took the reigns of the party. During his 14 year leadership period, he led four impeachment trials against the embattled Praetor. When Taya Charlton resigned, Jaxon Clemens considered it a huge victory for the nation. For twenty years, the party was in a slump, however, in 2220, Toffy Hanford became leader. He led the party to new directions and became one of the most successful leaders in Baltusian history. From 2242 through 2290, the party again collapsed. Ursula Baker became leader and then became the first Liberal Praetor. She was elected by 0.46% over the Liberal Libertarian incumbent Atreide M'Bokma. The party’s fortunes changed once again when Baker opted out of a second term and was assassinated. It wouldn’t be until another 84 years that a Liberal was elected Praetor. Sofia Taylor later became leader and came close to becoming Praetor; however, she was ultimately unsuccessful. In 2333, Ros Kurita changed the party’s name from the Liberalism Party to the modern Liberal Party. After Kurita changed the party’s name, she defeated Praetor Juanita Pierini in her first bid for the Senate. In 2374, Olympia Collins was elected Praetor. She defeated the Baltusian Pantian Alliance candidate by 18.26% on the second round. However, just seven months later, Collins was ousted in a motion of no-confidence. For 49 years, the Liberal Party was the most powerful party in Baltusia. During those years, the nation elected Marie-Ségolène Bayrou as Praetor a record breaking six times. Her victories were as close as 0.58% to 18.83%. Following Bayrou’s resignation in 2445, the Liberal Party became increasingly unpopular. Over the course of 22 years, the party went through seven different leaders. Barry Goldvogel was elected Praetor in 2471 in one of the nation’s biggest landslides. Goldvogel’s government fell in 2475 and his successor, Jerilyn Boasso-Kneale, was widely seen as a failure. Her replacement was Xenophilius GrandPré. When Xeno GrandPré resigned in 2481, his wife Crystaline took the reigns of the leadership. Her first act was to rename the party and remold the party's image. The party was then known as the Purple Democratic Alliance. GrandPré was removed as leader in 2486 after a long battle with the caucus. The new leader, Troia Gladwyn, changed the party’s name back to the Liberal Party of Baltusia. Gladwyn resigned after her son’s murder. Hanna Gry Ashbaugh became leader in 2493 at the age of five. She became the nation’s youngest leader. Marie-Ségolène Dominique Bayrou was elected leader at the age of 13, however, she ascended to the Praetorship at the age of three. In 2499, Tendaji Kofi Olympio replaced Hanna Gry Ashbaugh as leader of the Liberal Party. His leadership is considered to have been one of the most successful in Baltusian history because of his connection with his constituents. In 2504, the Liberal Coalition was shattered. Menzies Judge than became the first Liberal Praetor since 2471. Leaders of the Liberal Party of Baltusia Neleh Annelise Charlton 2180 (7 Months) 2157 – 2200 (43 Years Old) The first Liberal in Baltusia was Neleh Charlton, niece of Praetor Taya Charlton. She was a graduate student at the University of Baltusia in Athosia when she became fed up with the government. In the school’s elections, the Libertarian–Left Party contested 5 senate seats. All five candidates, including Neleh failed to gain over 15% of the vote. Charlton was also on the ballot for the presidency of the school. She won 238 votes or 4%. The incumbent, Vision Party, retained control of the Senate with 29 senate seats. The party’s leader, Quenala Oko, won 52% of the vote and was reelected as President. Oko would later found the Baltusian Neo Exsudo Party. The two would also marry. The opposition coalition “Impact” won 11 seats. 44% voted for the party’s leader, William Russell, to become President. Russell too would later found a political party. He founded the New Judicial Alliance. When her uncle found out about the newly registered party, she was forced to leave it. She died in 2200 at the age of 43 when her uncle’s political foe, Nussimus Maximus, was elected Praetor. Maximus had her assassinated in fear of a potential leadership challenge. Mattias Josiah Clemens 2180 – 2186 (6 Years) 2118 – 2193 (75 Years Old) The party’s founder and Clemens family patriarch, M.J. was elected to the Senate in 2176 as Liberal Libertarian. The party officially formed in 2180 but didn’t contest in a federal election until 2184 when Clemens nominated Price Leonidas Dolittle as the Liberalism Party’s first candidate for Praetor. Dolittle won 0.05% of the vote. Clemens resigned in 2186 in order to let his son, Jaxon, take the reigns of this new party. He was married to Abby Clemens, a senator herself. Jaxon Everett Clemens 2186 – 2200 (14 Years) 2147 – 2230 (83 Years Old) ''' Jax Clemens was the son of Mattias Josiah and Abby Clemens. He was considered one of the Liberal Party’s greatest minds. Clemens was elected leader in 2186 without opposition. In 2191, he ran against Bella Rosetta Olivier Stone. Clemens won 63.91% and Stone won 36.09%. Clemens called for the impeachment of Praetor Taya Charlton four times and nominated Virgil Hayes for the position of Praetor in 2188, the first election where Liberals were elected to the Senate. His nominees for Praetor included Hayes, Laurent de Grasse, and Chaim Elliot Zucker. Clemens’ leadership eventually brought down the government of Taya Charlton. Clarisse Patrice du Monte '''2200 – 2211 (11 Years) 2152 – 2211 (59 Years Old) Ms. du Monte was one of the first Liberals elected to the Senate and the first lesbian to ever be a party leader. Her only nominees for Praetor were Chaim Elliot Zucker and Laurel Crane. Du Monte killed herself in 2211 after hearing of the death of her lover, Laurel Crane. Crane was considered by many to be one of the greatest Baltusian senators never to assume the Praetorship. Du Monte also created the rule that the party leader must also be the candidate for Praetor. Ben Sterling Clemens 2211 – 2220 (9 Years) 2177 – 2256 (79 Years Old) Ben Clemens was the son of Jaxon Everett Clemens and grandson of Mattias Josiah and Abby Clemens. He was swept into the leadership when Clarisse du Monte committed suicide. He had an affair with Praetor Jordan Capri and was defeated at the annual leadership convention by Toffy Hanford. Toffingdale “Toffy” Haarold Hanford 2220 – 2242 (22 Years) 2161 – 2259 (98 Years Old) Toffy Hanford was elected leader of the Liberalism Party when Ben Clemens was caught having an affair with Praetor Capri. Hanford was seen as one of the world’s greatest men. He won the “Republica Baltusia Daily’s Man of the Year” 13 times. He transformed the party from a third party to a top tier party and almost claimed the Praetorship. Bridgette Prod Wexler 2242 – 2279 (37 Years) 2229 – 2342 (113 Years Old) Wexler was elected leader at the age of 13. She served as leader of the party for nearly four decades. She wasn’t extremely unpopular, however, many didn’t view her as a leader and so she never was elected Praetor. Her only claim to fame was her getting the Liberal Party into the cabinet. She died 100 years after becoming the leader of the party. Cyril Joseph Dickinson 2279 – 2286 (7 Years) 2222 – 2291 (69 Years Old) Dickinson served as Minister for Environment and Tourism for 10 years. He had no impacts on Baltusian history. Four elections were held during his term as leader and he only ran for Praetor once. He was the most unknown Liberal leader. Ursula Phoebe Baker 2286 – 2294 (8 Years) 2261 – 2294 (33 Years Old) Baker served as Food and Agriculture Minister before her election as the Liberal Party’s first Praetor. Her administration was uneventful. She chose not to run for reelection in 2294 and was assassinated by an unknown gunman just days before the election. At the time of her death to the time the new Praetor was elected and installed, two Liberals led the nation. Hollis Peter Braxton 2294 (4 Days) 2238 – 2304 (66 Years Old) Braxton was the government whip until Ursula Baker’s assassination. The Senate made him Liberal Leader and thus he was Praetor. However, Braxton couldn’t handle the responsibilities and so he resigned as Praetor and leader of the Liberal Party only four days into his administration. Sofia Zara Taylor 2294 – 2317 (23 Years) 2279 – 2319 (40 Years Old) Sofia Taylor served as Deputy Praetor under Ursula Baker. When Baker died, Hollis Braxton became Praetor. However, Braxton was too unstable for the position and so awarded Taylor the position of Praetor. She was Praetor for a mere 16 days when Atreide M'Bokma became Praetor. Her son Henry died in 2317 at the age of 10, thus leading to Taylor’s resignation and early death. Phyllis Biliu Estherhouse 2317 – 2322 (5 Years) 2286 – 2359 (73 Years Old) Phyllis Biliu Estherhouse served as the interim party leader. After her political career, she became a writer and wrote many famous mystery novels. Rosamund "Ros" Melise Kurita 2322 – 2366 (44 Years) 2300 – 2379 (79 Years Old) Ros Melise Kurita served in the cabinet and as Speaker of the Senate. She ran in various elections but also let others run for Praetor. She was most famous for her upset election to the Senate over Praetor Juanita Pierini. Olympia Rhoda Collins 2366 – 2374 (8 Years) 2309 – 2377 (68 Years Old) Olympia Collins served as Mayor of Rootianville and as Governor of Athosia before becoming leader. She was elected Praetor in a close vote and was voted out of office when her government was defeated by a motion of no-confidence. She died in a car crash just two years after leaving the office of Praetor. Toni Marisol Nardi 2374 – 2385 (11 Years) 2344 – 2425 (81 Years Old) “Tarisol” Nardi was the first Speaker of the Baltusian Senate. She switched offices with longtime friend Ros Kurita. Nardi was elected leader in 2374 after defeating Kae Nii by 4.52%. Matt Chang II won 13.87%. Former Praetor Olympia Collins won 10.39%. Narcissa Valérie Jepson won 6.91%. Future Party President Timothée Trépanier won 4.25%. Laura Mary-Alice Houlighan won 2.09%. Hui Ying Hsüeh won 1.71% and Kusahiko Tscuhida won 0.72%. Nardi was then defeated in a leadership vote. Category:Baltusian Parties